Hold Me
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Even though he was in the abyss and he longer had a left eye, all of that didn't seem to matter, so long as she held him.


**Hold me, love me**

A/n: well I haven't really done much in the way of any stories lately -.- it sucks and I've got ideas swimming around in my head, but of course no time to do it. So I've got half an hour to write this, at the very least. This is officially the first ever BreakXAlyss [Will of the Abyss] fic on here :D Hoorah! I'm so awesome *nods*

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Pandora hearts characters. If I did then there would be two Gilbert D a female one and Male one and they'd both belong to Break! XD

Summary: Even though he was in the abyss and he longer had a left eye, all of that didn't seem to matter, so long as she held him.

* * *

He blinked slight, his head was killing him and he wasn't sure of his surroundings. He couldn't help but wonder what happened. A second passed and then it all came back to him/ He gasped loudly and slowly reached up to where his left eye was. It wasn't there. He couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"Ah you're awake~" Came a chiming voice from behind him. He turned around, surprised, and yet somehow not surprised to see a girl standing there in a door way, long white hair with two side pleats, and eyes that rivaled the bluest ocean. She smiled at him and stepped towards him, her bare feet making little to no noise on the red and black checkered floor.

"S-Stay away!" He yelled out much like he probably had before when he'd been cornered by the dolls that just seemed to _float_ in the air, and sometimes seemed to gain a life of their own. "Oh, don't be silly, Kevin~" She said.

"H-How do you know my name?" He demanded, his little dagger no help against her as he remembered clearly. "Why, Albus told me~" She giggled slightly and stepped up to him closer, reaching up to him, her fingertips cold against his face, against the side of his face that was drenched in his own blood. "A-Albus?" He asked, drawing a bit of a blank before he suddenly began to look around for the chain that owned that name. "W-where is he?"

"Hmm~? He interrupted me when I was talking with you earlier. I simply disposed of him~" She giggled a bit again. Everything was slowly starting to come back to him now, how she'd taken his left eye for her cat, for Cheshire. He tried not to look around for the cat, but he couldn't help it. "Cheshire's not here~ He's asleep." He couldn't help but feel a bit of relief at that. He stood suddenly, but his legs quickly gave out from under him and she caught him lightly in her embrace, both of them lowering to the floor. She still had his blood on her clothes it seemed, or perhaps it was someone else's blood, he didn't know.

Somehow, even though he knew he was in the abyss, even though he no longer had a left eye, he couldn't help but feel comforted by her simple embrace. "There now~" She seemed to coo lightly. It seemed out of character for her, but from what he'd seen, he couldn't exactly determine what her character was. He remembered why he was here and he felt his throat close up. He'd come here to help save his master and the family he lived for, but now, now everything wasn't really there anymore… he was in the abyss, with this girl.

"Why was I brought here, please, tell me…" He whispered, somehow he wanted to say her name, but he did not know it. "You came here to save someone, someone important.." She said softly, somehow a hint of sadness creeping into it. "But of course things never turn out the way they're supposed to and please, call me Alyss." She smiled at him slightly and he looked up at her before his gaze dropped back down to the floor.

She stroked his cheek slightly, smiling down at him. "everything is alright now. You're here, and I'm here. We can be here for each other now." She whispered to him. Somehow, the words made sense, he didn't know if he'd ever get out of the abyss, if everything was still alright, but somehow, in that moment it didn't seem as important. She seemed important now. "Yes.." He whispered as he felt her arms wrap around him, holding him to her. Now, even though he was in the abyss and he longer had a left eye, all of that didn't seem to matter, so long as she held him. So long as she held him, everything seemed to be fine, everything seemed to work out just fine.


End file.
